


Loyal

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Prompt: Bergy/marchy and any form of h/c ???





	Loyal

"Hold still, damn it. Brad, seriously, stop squirming." Patrice sighed as he tried to keep the bag of frozen peas against Brad's swollen eye, and then shifted his position. Putting his back to the arm of the sofa, he man-handled Brad into settling in against Patrice's chest, so he could keep a better hold on him and more easily keep the damn peas against his face.

"It's cold," Brad complained, but settled in without further complaint, the unbruised side of his face against Patrice's shoulder.

"That's what happens when you get into bar fights, cher," Patrice sighed, dropping a kiss to Brad's hair. "Next time, let it go, eh?"

Brad just snorted and burrowed in a bit more, stubborn - and loyal - to the bone, replying, "No. Not when someone says something shitty about you, Bergy."


End file.
